Midnight Mystery Chapter 1
by Mangafreak4Ever
Summary: Selina was awaken by a -Clink-. She was discovering when she saw something unbeleivable.
1. Chapter 1

My flock and I were soaring over the open flame that had started.

We were being tracked by people that I couldn't make of. I knew they were friends with Erasers or working for them!

It happened late at night. We were all sleeping except me.

I had heard a loud cling that seemed like it came from outside. I had to slink in shadows so I was unnoticeable.

It took me a few seconds to look out the window and see that there were Erasers in our backyard! WHAT WERE THEY DOING HERE!

I tried to make out their faces, but what I was really looking hard at is that, with my night vision, I seemed to be seeing Oil cans!

The Erasers pulled out a little box and swiped it across the side.

The tiny stick lit up and the Erasers threw it straight at the window where I was lurking!

Artemis (My Boyfriend) jumped out from the kitchen and pushed me out of the way before the match could reach the window. I had closed my eyes and realized that we were flying. He told me to open my wings and fly.

I was so scared! I yelled at Artemis "Where is the rest of the flock!" I looked back and they were flying right behind me.

I felt the wind blow through my face and it felt better than being in a smoking house full of fire. I guess we will have to rest and try to buy a new home.


	2. Chapter 2

After a night of uncovered mysteries, we settled down on a mountain peak. There was a stream and lots of different types of plants, which were edible. It kind of felt like home except NO T.V. No couch and No bathroom.

The next morning we had fruits and we drank some water from the mountain's stream. "Hey, umm, I'm going to go check out what our house looks like right now, or whatever's left of it." "No, you can't… the Erasers are probably set up somewhere and they WILL hunt you down. Then we will all be in danger!" said Artemis.

I told Artemis" Well, ok, but I have to use the bathroom" I said. Artemis just looked up and said"…well, ok, I don't need to know that, just go and do your business."

I turned around and just left a smirk with my flock. I ran and my wings expanded and I was soaring through open air.

I landed where I could find a nice area that no one would see me at. I had lied to my flock and I quietly inched closer where our house has had been.

I had walked to my house in search of those Erasers and see what they were up to, and then I would get revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

I had swooped down from a mountain's peak to my house, which of right now, was burnt and still sizzling with fire. I still wonder why those Erasers burnt our house down!

I dashed across the yard and climbed up a tree sitting in a comfortable position. I heard something shake one of the bushes, but it wasn't an Eraser it was a Skunk. No wonder Artemis told me not to come over here. It's completely dead out here.

I started flying away when I heard a voice from another bush. Then with a quick glance I saw a hand. I flew straight across our front yard to our backyard. I landed so quiet that the Erasers didn't hear me one bit.

I got in front of the bush so the Erasers didn't see me, then I jumped over the bush and said with brave in my voice "Going Somewhere?"


	4. Chapter 4

The Erasers stared at me in shocked faces. "Looks like I found you guys. Behind a bush, plotting a plan to destroy my flock and I!" The Erasers now showed an expression that said I'm furious and I AM going to destroy you now!

I clenched my fists so tight that they were pale white. The Erasers stood up and took out a gun. "What, do you really think you can hurt me? I have wings and you have…a group of friends!"

The two Erasers know had dozens of friends and they all scowled. They wanted to hurt me. They knew the plot to burn down my house way before any thought. Now, they want to kill me!

The next second I looked to my right side and saw Artemis. He was on my side! I took a double take and Artemis was already fighting to save me. The two Erasers I knew had the gun pointed at me and you heard a -**BANG!**- and the bullet was soaring straight to my body!


End file.
